Light Emitting Diode (LED) technology offers advantages in efficiency and life over traditional incandescent or halogen lights. Typical LED lamp design approaches use a planar array of LEDs with one or more collimating optics to achieve the desired photometric distribution. Many LED lamps used as alternatives to Parabolic Aluminized Reflector (PAR) lamps cannot match the photometric performance for a given frontal area compared to the conventional lamps they would replace, particularly for applications that require very high peak intensities such as a PAR64 aircraft landing light or an entertainment stage light.